


Kintsukuroi (Russian Translation)

by ThePeripheralLight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Gen, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeripheralLight/pseuds/ThePeripheralLight
Summary: Узнав, что Майкрофт с самого начала знал все подробности мнимой смерти своего братца, Грег чувствует себя преданным, обманутым и разрывает с ним всякие отношения. Проходит месяц, однако как жить с этим он до сих пор не знает.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kintsukuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477850) by [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose). 



> Перевод можно также прочесть на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4930996
> 
> Кинцукурои — японское искусство реставрации керамических изделий с помощью смеси из лака и золотого или серебряного порошка. Философия кинцукурои проста — трещинки и поломки неотъемлемы от истории любой вещи, и потому они не заслуживают забвения. 

Прошёл месяц с тех пор, как Грег покинул клуб Диоген. И месяц — как он покинул жизнь Майкрофта. 

Как же он был зол. Зол и разочарован. Во всём и всех. Раздражителен, саркастичен, всем своим поведением скатившимся куда-то к отметке аккурат между невоспитанностью и грубостью. 

Майкрофт пытался дозвониться до него несколько раз, не совсем уверенный в том, как ему стоит поступить: попросить прощения, объясниться или поинтересоваться, всё ли у него, Грега, хорошо.

Грег помнил все эти эмоции, словно всё это случилось вчера. Словно это вчера он увидел, как Шерлок появился из темноты, и от потрясения обхватил себя непослушными руками, сомневаясь в своей способности повелевать своим телом.  

— Они убьют тебя.

Эти слова и сейчас эхом отдавались в его голове.  

— Ты это серьёзно? Сигареты убьют меня? А как насчёт боли предательства, от которой моё сердце разорвётся на кусочки? Она не убьёт меня? Или нож, кинутый мне в спину Майкрофтом и Шерлоком? О, нет. С этим, конечно же, всё в полном порядке, нет совершенно никаких проблем, ведь именно табак и никотин, завёрнутые в бумагу, совершат тут убийство. 

Он так устал. С еле слышным глухим стуком Грег опустился на кровать, готовый поклясться, что этим, если неровности на поверхности, упирающейся в его бедро, вообще есть резон верить, только что угробил последнюю живую пружину где-то в глубине матраса. Грег скучал по своей старой кровати — той, что он и Майкрофт долгое время делили на двоих; тёплая, уютная, на ощупь походившая на хлопок — дорогой египетский хлопок — и каждой ночью обещавшая ему объятия в руках истинной любви. 

И напоминавшая ему о его бывшем. 

Он с трудом помнил свой путь, которым пришёл в Диоген. Или содержание всех своих разговоров с Майкрофтом — и коротких вербальных, и очень длинных и далеко не вербальных. 

Он знал. Этот мерзавец всё знал. 

 — Просто издевательство какое-то. 

А ведь он пытался утешить его! Пытался быть сильным ради них обоих. Все эти бесконечно длинные бессонные ночи, когда чувство вины разрывало его сердце на кусочки. Он даже не обратил внимание на идущее расследование, почувствовав, что временный отход от дел именно то, что ему нужно — и именно то, что после всего случившегося он более, чем заслужил.  

— Подожди-ка, — он резко сел на кровати. — Ты же чёртов подонок... Это что же получается... каждый раз, когда ты обнимал меня и пытался заверить, что в произошедшем нет ни капли моей вины... ты смеялся за моей спиной. Так что ли? Пиздец! — срывая голос, прокричал он, прежде чем, сотрясаясь от рыданий, разразиться слезами. 

Он плакал, пока в опустевших глазах не осталось ни слезинки; лёгкие, сокращаясь, заставляли его дышать. 

— Это же ещё хуже, чем измена, Май... — его шёпот разошёлся по пустой, обездоленной комнате. 

Преисполненный жалости к самому себе он провалился в сон только глубокой ночью, совершенно истощённый и опустошённый. Следующим утром он проснулся, убеждённый, что умирает от бубонной чумы. На это даже указывали симптомы. По крайней мере, несколько. С камнем утраты на сердце Грег, вздохнув, прошлёпал в ванную, чтобы собраться на работу. Он ненавидел эту квартиру. И эту крохотную ванную комнату с жёлтыми плиточными стенами. Он скучал по просторной, выложенной белоснежным кафелем ванной — той, что он и Майкрофт долгое время делили на двоих. 

***

— Пиздец у тебя видок.

Грег лишь злобно зыркнул на Салли, но она только пожала плечами и поспешила ретироваться. 

Он повернулся к сидящим в комнате коллегам. Сейчас им всем уже было известно о воскрешении Шерлока. Все газеты, все радиостанции и каналы на телевидении — все СМИ до последнего только и делали, что трещали об этом. 

Их взгляды были прикованы к нему; он мог с лёгкостью разобрать всё, что они шептали за его спиной. Имя Шерлока могло даже не произноситься — и так было совершенно понятно, что во всех разговорах речь шла именно о нём. И отныне все их взгляды, как сейчас обращённые к нему, будут выглядеть именно так — словно ему с самого начала было известно обо всём случившемся. Конечно, они не станут вести себя как-то иначе, но это всё же заметно испортит его нынешние взаимоотношения с коллегами. Просто вспоминая, чего ему стоило вернуть прежнее расположение Салли, вообще всё, что ему пришлось пережить, злость снова и снова захлёстывала его с головой. 

Наконец, успокоившись и выпрямив спину, он направился в сторону своего кабинета. Стоило двери за ним закрыться, как он практически сразу рухнул на свой стул. 

В какой-то момент всё в его жизни пошло крахом, а в голове не находилось ни одной идеи, как всё вернуть на свои места. Никто не знал о его отношениях с Майкрофтом, а следовательно не было никого, с кем он мог бы поделиться насущным. Знала одна только Салли, но она по сей день не особо привечала Холмса, так что ему не хотелось открывать ей свое сердце признанием о размолвке с Майкрофтом. Она попросту не поймёт. 

Итак, у него никого не осталось — и осознание этого ударило по нему так же нещадно, как кирпич, прилетевший в лицо. Осознание неутешительной, пугающей правды. Он остался один. Джон до сих пор или винит его в произошедшем, или просто ненавидит по той же причине, неуверенный, кого из них в этой ситуации стоит считать победителем. Обоих, наверное. Он игнорировал его долгих два года и с трудом узнал, недавно встретив на Бейкер-Стрит. 

— Неловко получилось. По меньшей мере. 

Он раскрыл лежавшую на столе папку с документами. Ему надо было как можно скорее сосредоточиться на работе, задвинув непрошеные мысли куда подальше.

***

Неожиданная встреча ждала его в пятницу. Зайдя в свой кабинет, он обнаружил сидящую там Антею. Однако, что бы не привело её к нему, он был готов. Распрямив плечи, он прошёл внутрь. 

— Антея.

Она ничего не сказала, только посмотрела на него — и если бы взглядом действительно можно было убивать, то стены его кабинета в тот момент как раз были близки к тому, чтобы стать свидетелями убийства. Однако худшее в сложившейся ситуации было то, что на это ему было совершенно плевать. 

Какое-то время они просто молчали, уставившись друг на друга, и ни один из них не решался нарушить тишину. В конце концов, Грег вздохнул и уже открыл дверь, собираясь уйти. Он успел развернуться, когда Антея всё-таки заговорила.

— Подожди. 

— Надо же, ты умеешь разговаривать, — он повернулся к ней лицом. 

На мгновение Антея просто остолбенела; раньше Грег никогда не разговаривал с ней в таком тоне. Она собралась с мыслями и продолжила:

— Помнишь, я говорила тебе, что будет, если ты причинишь ему боль? 

Грег уставился на неё, обуреваемый гневом и неверием, и расхохотался. Антея нахмурилась. Его плечи сотрясались от смеха. Восстановив дыхание, он прошёл к своему столу и сел на один из стульев. 

— Так это он послал тебя ко мне?

— Нет.

— А он знает, что ты здесь?

— Возможно.

— Позвони ему.

— Что?

— Сейчас же. Твой телефон, мой телефон, стационарный — плевать. Просто позвони ему. 

На секунду она замешкалась. Грег достал свой телефон и набрал Майкрофта. Он слушал гудки, пока звонок не перешёл в режим голосовой почты. Он склонился над ней. 

— Может, нам лучше воспользоваться твоим?

Она достала свой телефон и набрала нужный номер.

— И сделай так, чтобы я слышал. Пожалуйста. 

Майкрофт поднял трубку ещё до второго гудка. 

— Да, Антея?

— Сэр.

— Ты с Грегори? — Майкрофт старался придать сказанному вопросительную интонацию, но слова всё равно сошли с его губ как утверждение. Грег даже уловил ничем неприкрытый намёк на слёзы, от которых дрожал его голос. Распознать его получилось бы, только внимательно вслушиваясь, однако будучи в отношениях с этим человеком в течение трёх лет и узнав его достаточно близко, он научился различать каждую нотку в его голосе. 

Грег задержал дыхание. Он должен быть сильным. Ему нужно было сказать всё, что было у него на уме — путей к отступлению больше не было. 

— Да, — Грег ответил прежде, чем кто-либо из них смог сказать хоть слово. 

— Можешь ли поверить, что она пришла ко мне, потому что три года назад предупредила меня, чтобы я и думать не смел о том, чтобы причинить тебе боль? Полагаю, настало время отмщения. 

— Грегори, — тон его дрожащего голоса стал ещё ниже. 

Грег проигнорировал его и продолжил. 

— Нет. Помолчи. Я попросил её позвонить тебе, чтобы вы оба могли меня послушать. 

Он повернулся к ней.

— Антея, да, ты говорила мне, что будет, если я причиню ему боль, но я абсолютно убеждён, что у вас двоих есть куда больше возможностей причинить боль мне. Да так, что вам легко сойдёт это с рук. Но если ты всё-таки собираешься выместить на мне свои гнев и жажду мести, советую тебе прежде убедиться, что страдания, которые ты мне приготовишь, смогут соперничать с той пыткой, в которую уже превратилась моя жизнь. Пока ты обещаешь мне, что наносимые тобой удары будут заглушать во мне боль предательства и вранья, которое ты с Майкрофтом скармливала мне, я с радостью приму их, оставаясь неподвижным. Я приму любую рану, ушиб или сломанную кость, если она заберёт прочь неотвратимое осознание того, что человек, которого я любил больше самой жизни, человек, которому я отдал эту жизнь без остатка, счёл необходимым солгать мне и предать меня. Пообещай, что она заберёт прочь осознание того, что из трёх лет отношений с этим человеком два года были одним нескончаемым рассадником из секретов и лжи. Я прошу тебя причинить мне столько боли, сколько сможешь, если этим тебе будет под силу выбить из меня чувство собственной ничтожности и ненависти по отношению к себе. Если после случившегося с Шерлоком эта боль позволит мне восстановить утраченную репутацию, позволит мне вернуть своё достоинство и уважение коллег по работе, я переживу её. Переживу, если они снова смогут смотреть на меня взглядами, не исполненными жалостью и сомнениями. 

Стараясь перевести дыхание, Грег замолчал. Его глаза были прикованы к ней. Слёзы катились по его щекам, а голос звучал, полный стыда и горечи. Из динамика раздавалось тяжёлое дыхание Майкрофта. Он ничего не сказал. 

В глазах Антеи стояли непролитые слёзы. 

Она знала, что Грег никогда не умел скрывать свои эмоции; это и привлекло в нём Майкрофта. Искренность и непритворность Грега позволили ему снести стены, возведённые Майкрофтом вокруг себя. Как же в тот момент Антея желала не быть тем человеком, которому пришлось увидеть такое выражение лица у инспектора. Она предпочла бы оказаться на политических дебатах, но никак не в этом кабинете. 

— Уж лучше бы ты изменил мне, Майкрофт, — запоздало добавил Грег. — А может, ты уже, я не знаю. Понимаешь, я к такому привык. Привык, что моим партнёрам никогда не хватает меня одного и они ищут удовлетворения в ком-нибудь ещё. С этим я могу смириться. Но это... Я не знаю, что мне с этим делать. Я не знаю, как мне с этим справиться. Измена тут кажется наименьшим из зол. 

Окинув помещение последним взглядом и вытерев глаза, он оставил её в кабинете в полном одиночестве. 


	2. Глава 2

Домой он возвратился по-прежнему подавленный. 

Повесив пальто, Грег прошёл на кухню, чтобы оставить там на столе пакет с продуктами, на сей раз будучи совершенно довольным своей со вкусом обставленной квартирой, открытая планировка которой соединяла все комнаты арочными проёмами. Дверьми в его квартире располагали только спальная и ванная комнаты. 

В спальне он разделся и на смену рабочей одежде надел домашние тренировочные штаны и старую футболку, после чего вернулся к кухонному столу, чтобы достать из пакета бутылку виски. После всех сегодняшних потрясений он твёрдо решил нарезаться по самое не могу. Гнев до сих пор не отпустил его. 

Как Антея вообще посмела угрожать ему? Так, словно он не знал, кто они такие. Так, словно это он был тем человеком, который заставил себя страдать. 

Наполнив бокал и сделав глоток, Грег сел на диван. 

Тогда в кабинете он ничего не смог с собой поделать — и ответил. И сейчас, пребывая в странном оцепенении, Грег отчётливо осознавал, что сказал Антее и Майкрофту именно то, что хотел сказать. От первого и до последнего слова — всё. Однако сильнее того откровения он всё же хотел, чтобы физическая боль, наконец, смогла заглушить боль эмоциональную. 

Он думал, что с изменой ему справиться было бы не в пример легче, чем с тем, что на него на самом деле свалилось. Каждый, с кем он когда-либо был в отношениях, рано или поздно обманывал его. Майкрофт Холмс до недавних пор был исключением из этого правила. По крайней мере, он думал, что был.

— Впрочем, случись это, я не удивился бы, — Грег цинично рассмеялся. 

Опустошив бокал, он наполнил его и приложился снова. 

— Нет, подожди, напротив. Удивился бы. 

Покликав по кнопке пульта, Грег остановился на канале, транслирующем старые классические комедийные сериалы. 

Бутылка с виски уже почти опустела, когда в дверь постучали. Но Грег находился не в том настроении и состоянии, чтобы радостно привечать гостей, и попросту проигнорировал настойчивый стук. Кого бы там не принесло, рано или поздно им самим надоест, они уйдут и...

После пяти минут и очередного бокала виски зазвонил телефон. Он вознамерился не отвечать и на звонок, но случайно увидел имя звонившего на экране... Его сердце замерло, а ладони вспотели. 

— Да? — ответил он. 

— Открой дверь, сынок. Мы знаем, что ты там. 

— Ммм. Да... конечно.

На нетвёрдых ногах Грег всё-таки прошлёпал к двери, открыл её и уставился на пришедших. 

На пороге стояли Черил-Энн и Шерринфорд Холмсы. Родители Майкрофта.

Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что и как сказать, а потому просто распахнул дверь пошире, пропуская их внутрь. Стоило двери за их спинами закрыться, как Черил-Энн обхватила его руками и прижала к себе. 

— Мы слышали, что случилось, и приехали посмотреть, как твои дела. Мы бы и раньше приехали, но подумали, что тебе понадобится немного времени...

Грег не мог поверить своим ушам. Они приехали к нему? 

Он продолжал держаться за Черил-Энн, по-прежнему снедаемый накатывающими на него волнами неугасающей боли, пока доселе неизвестные эмоции захлёстывали его с головой. Раньше он никогда не думал, что они могут сделать что-то такое ради него. Да, они нравились ему. И да, он нравился им. Но он был всего-навсего спутником их сына. 

Должно быть, это Майкрофт. Что он сказал им? Неужели это он попросил их приехать? 

На самом деле в тот момент ему было всё равно, как именно они оказались сейчас подле него — он просто сильнее прижимал Черил-Энн к себе. Прошло немногим больше месяца, и как же он радовался возможности снова почувствовать на себе человеческое прикосновение. Не дежурное рукопожатие или похлопывание по плечу, а всепоглощающее тепло от прикосновения другого человека. 

Когда Черил-Энн, наконец, выпустила его из кольца своих рук, они переместились на диван. Пакеты в руках Шерринфорда Грег заметил, только когда тот сложил их на кухонный стол. 

— Позволь нам помочь. Тебе надо успокоиться, прийти в себя. Пойми, не в обиду будет сказано, но ты выглядишь так, словно ты один в этом мире, и тебе приходится нести все его тяготы в одиночку, но это не так, Грег. Пусть сейчас ты переживаешь не лучшие времена, но у тебя по-прежнему есть мы и Майкрофт. 

На мгновение Грегу захотелось сказать, что переживает он нечто большее, чем просто не лучшие времена, но сдержался. И вместо этого просто откинулся назад на спинку дивана, чувствуя, как ладони Черил-Энн тихонько сжимают его собственные. 

Шерринфорд сполоснул бокал и убрал его и бутылку в один из кухонных шкафчиков. Он приступил к поискам тарелок среди содержимого прочих шкафчиков, но вздохнул, понимая, что успехом это дело не увенчается: половина всей кухонной утвари просто-напросто пустовала. 

Он и его жена переглянулись, и оба нахмурились. Как Грег выживал последние несколько недель в этой квартире с пустыми полками и пустым холодильником? 

Однако он не сдался, и, продолжив поиск, он всё-таки смог обнаружить в кухонных закромах кружки и чай. Пока в чайнике закипала вода, он сделал все остальные необходимые приготовления, после чего вернулся к принесённым и разложенным по столу пакетам и стал разбирать их содержимое. Порезал хлеб, налил суп в тарелку и поставил её в микроволновку, чтобы разогреть. 

Закончив, Шерринфорд присоединился к ним в гостиной. Грег, хранивший молчание, позволил себе им улыбнуться. 

— Мне жаль, что вам пришлось увидеть, во что превратилась эта квартира. 

— О, поверь, Грег, уборка и ремонт — это последнее, о чём тебе следовало бы волноваться. Лучше постарайся поесть чего-нибудь, — посоветовал Шерринфорд, придвигая к нему тарелки с супом и хлебом. 

Одного взгляда на еду хватило, чтобы желудок Грега протестующе сжался. 

— Я не очень голоден, — он покачал головой. — И не уверен, что смогу переварить это.

Шерринфорд вскинул брови. 

— Сынок. Если ты смог переварить виски, сможешь переварить и суп с чаем.

Грег слабо улыбнулся, но всё же приступил к еде. 

— Грег? Майки сказал, что вы с ним расстались после того, как Шерлок вернулся. Как это произошло? Ты что, жил в этой квартире всё это время? 

Грег медленно прожевал кусочек хлеба и, сделав глубокий вздох, заговорил. 

— Он знал, но ничего не рассказал мне. И сейчас я понимаю что вам, наверное, тоже было обо всём известно. Но просто... Мы были в отношениях, и мне было известно, что почти всё, что он делает, секретно и конфиденциально, поэтому я никогда не просил его рассказывать мне о своей работе. Я знал, что характер его работы обязывал его хранить секреты, которыми он никогда не сможет со мной поделиться, и не возражал против такого исхода. Пока он доверял мне во всём остальном, пока возвращался домой ко мне, я знал, что буду с ним и буду верен ему до последнего. Я не возражал против такого неведения. Я просил только об одном — чтобы он был в безопасности. А потом... случилось это. Шерлок спрыгнул, и его репутация была поставлена под сомнение. Но дело даже не в том, что он рискнул всем, что у него было. А в том, что он рискнул всем этим из-за меня. Я не знаю, как много Майкрофт рассказал вам о случившемся, но вы же знаете о моей временной отставке и расследовании по этому делу. Вы сами всё видели. 

На какое-то время он затих. Родители Майкрофта молча пили чай, ожидая, пока он продолжит. Ему просто необходимо было выговориться и скинуть эту ношу со своих плеч. 

— Помню, как мне сообщили, что мне дали условное освобождение. Это было похоже на какое-то совершенно невероятное продвижение по службе. После того, что я сделал с Шерлоком, условное освобождение было последнее, что я заслужил. Последнее, на что я вообще мог рассчитывать. Вина. Обида. Ненависть к самому себе и отвращение к содеянному. Я неделями не мог заставить себя посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Я не мог посмотреть на вас или Майкрофта. И думал про себя, кто я, чёрт возьми, такой, что допускаю в свой ум даже мысль, что после всего заслуживаю вашу любовь... и... Когда я думал, что нахожусь в ответе за смерть вашего сына и брата Майкрофта? А он просто захотел обнять меня, захотел сказать, что любит меня... Уже потом я узнал, что все эти его старания на самом деле были совершенно напрасны. Что всё это было просто волшебным трюком. И как я должен был оставить это в прошлом? Как я мог это простить или забыть? Не поймите меня неправильно. Я очень рад, что Шерлок жив. Я обнял его. Возможно, сломал ему несколько рёбер, но он даже не попробовал улизнуть. Могу предположить, что он тоже этого не ожидал. 

Тихие слёзы скатывались по щекам, оставляя за собой влажные разводы, но он не спешил вытереть их. Он взял ещё один кусок хлеба и медленно съел его. 

Родители Майкрофта молчали. Черил-Энн старалась спрятать застилающие ей глаза слёзы. 

Покончив с трапезой, он отставил тарелку и уткнулся лицом в ладони. 

— Три года. Я и Майкрофт встречались три года, два из них поглотила вереница нескончаемой лжи. И что же получается, примерно 70%, две трети наших отношений были фикцией? 

— Нет! — прервал его Шерринфорд. — Эта ложь причинила ему столько же страданий, сколько и тебе. Майкрофт неоднократно выражал свою обеспокоенность тем, что ему приходилось держать этот план втайне от тебя. И тем, что ты сделаешь, когда правда, наконец, всплывёт наружу. Раньше я никогда не замечал за ним такой верности и преданности, как к тебе, Грег. Он любит тебя. Мы видели, каким он был до тебя. И каким — стал после. Ты изменил его. 

Он сделал паузу.

— Мы не вправе указывать тебе, что делать или куда податься. Но что бы ни произошло, ты должен знать, что ничего из того, что вы пережили вместе, не было фикцией. Ты — самое правдивое и самое реальное, что когда-либо случалось в жизни моего сына. И ты должен об этом знать. 

Грег смотрел на него, пока слёзы снова не обожгли его глаза. 

— Сегодня ко мне приходила Антея, — продолжил он. — Хотела напомнить мне, что она со мной сделает за то, что я, вопреки её предупреждению, всё же заставил Майкрофта страдать. И я ответил, что с радостью стерплю каждый удар, который она решит нанести. Уж лучше раны на теле, чем эта непроходимая боль в душе. А ему сказал, что предпочёл бы, чтобы он изменил мне, потому что с его изменой я бы как-нибудь справился. И потому что я не знаю, как мне справиться с этим. 

— О Грег! — воскликнула Черил-Энн, снова заключал его в объятия, и разрыдалась. 

— Не знаю, как после всего во мне всё ещё находятся слёзы, — прошептал он ей в плечо. 

Она прижимала его к себе до тех пор, пока он, наконец, не пришёл в себя. 

— Давай-ка поможем тебе добраться до кровати, сынок, — произнёс Шерринфорд, заметив, какой у Грега усталый и покинутый вид. — Тебе не мешало бы хорошенько выспаться. 

Вместе они помогли ему встать на ноги и проводили в спальню. Черил-Энн помогла ему забраться под одеяло и укрыла его. Поправив одеяло, она склонилась над ним. 

— Грег, поверь мне. Всё наладится. Ты справишься со всем этим. И не важно, захочешь ты прекратить отношения с Майкрофтом или решишь спасти их, мы всегда будем любить тебя и будем в неоплатном долгу перед тобой за то, что спас обоих наших сыновей. За то, что неоднократно спасал Шерлока, когда он был ещё совсем молод и принимал наркотики. И за то, что позволил Майкрофту узнать, что такое истинная любовь, и стал его спутником в ней. Я бы хотела, чтобы всё сложилось иначе. Я бы очень хотела, чтобы ты смог во всём разобраться. Никогда не забывай, что у меня и моего мужа всегда найдётся время и место для тебя. А сейчас тебе лучше поспать. Утра вечера мудреней. Может, завтра ты на всё посмотришь иначе.

Грег послушал её, ничего не сказав в ответ, но позволил себе улыбнуться ей. Черил-Энн встала и вышла и комнаты. 

Впервые с того момента, как он ушёл от Майкрофта, ему спалось хорошо.

***

С разговора с родителями Майкрофта прошло два дня, и Грег осознал, что ему, кажется, наконец, достаёт смелости встретиться с самим Майкрофтом лицом к лицу. Он не знал, находится тот в стране или нет, однако всё же пришёл в его офис. Антея сидела за своим столом. 

— Антея? 

— Инспектор? — ответила она с подозрением и опаской, неуверенная, что знает, как стоит себя повести.

Последний их разговор, состоявшийся в кабинете Грега в Скотленд-Ярде, был всё ещё жив в их памяти. Грег слабо улыбнулся и провёл рукой по волосам. 

— Ммм. Прости, что пришёл, не предупредив, но я надеялся, что он у себя и всё ещё не прочь увидеться и поговорить со мной. 

Грег переступил с ноги на ногу; во всём его виде и во всех его действиях сквозила какая-то почти подростковая неуверенность. В любой другой день она сочла бы это, пожалуй, даже милым. 

— Я спрошу, — сказал она, встала и прошла в кабинет Майкрофта.

— Спасибо. 

Вскоре она показалась с неохотной улыбкой на губах. 

— Он у себя и ожидает тебя. Может, ты хочешь кофе? 

— О... Да, пожалуй. Кофе было бы просто замечательно. Спасибо. 

Она снова улыбнулась и, оставив дверь в кабинет Майкрофта приоткрытой, вышла. Сделав глубокий вдох, он подошёл к двери, открыл её и прошёл внутрь. Закрыв дверь за своей спиной, он, наконец, решился посмотреть на Майкрофта. 

Грег сглотнул. Майкрофт, как и он сам, переживал не лучшие времена, и Грег не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как ему стоит к этому относиться. Следует ли ему радоваться тому, что страдает не он один, но они оба? Или огорчаться перспективе видеть человека, которого он любит, в таком сильном упадке? Конечно, внешний вид Майкрофта был безупречен, одежда сидела идеально, как, впрочем, и всегда, но глаза... Глаза выдавали его с головой. 

Минуту-другую они просто всматривались друг в друга, впитывая каждую черточку знакомого лица, пока была такая возможность. С их последней встречи прошло немногим больше месяца. 

— Привет, — нарушил тишину Грег. 

— Здравствуй, — кивнул Майкрофт. 

— Хмм. Ну... Я... Это... 

Его попытки были прерваны открывшей дверь Антеей, которая вкатила в кабинет тележку с кофе, чаем и пирожными. Она оставила тележку в центре комнаты и развернулась, чтобы немедленно уйти, но Грег остановил её.

— Подожди, — окликнул он её. 

Антея, остановившись, посмотрела на него. 

— Я хотел попросить прощения за все те слова, что наговорил тебе тогда. За то, что сказал, что «ты умеешь разговаривать» и всё такое. Ты не заслужила такого обращения. Мне очень жаль, что я так себя повёл.

Она опешила. Последнее, на что она сейчас рассчитывала, это получить извинения от него, человека, которому, как она думала, не за что было перед ней извиняться, и который в очередной раз повёл себя лучше, чем повело бы себя большинство на его месте. Её начальнику по-настоящему повезло, раз он повстречал такого искреннего и хорошего человека. 

— Спасибо, инспектор, — сказала она с тёплой улыбкой. — Вы очень добры. Наслаждайтесь своим кофе. 

Сказав это, она оставила их наедине. Майкрофт с интересом и вниманием следил за их разговором, извинение Грега его сильно ошарашило. 

Сейчас, когда они, наконец, остались вдвоём, он налил себе чашку чая. Последовав его примеру, Грег налил себе кофе. Он с удовольствием сделал глоток, наслаждаясь его восхитительным вкусом, как раз таким, как он любил. Он посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Я уже и забыл, какой вкусный кофе готовит Антея, — заметил Грег, продолжая прерванный разговор. 

— Он всё ещё слишком крепкий для меня. 

— Да-да, ты же предпочитаешь свою особенную английскую смесь. 

— Именно.

— Не знаю, с чего начать. 

— Так же, как и я. 

Он сделал ещё один глоток и окинул комнату долгим взглядом. Раньше в кабинете Майкрофта он всегда чувствовал себя, как дома, а сейчас даже не знал, куда смотреть. 

— Ты знал, что твои родители приезжали увидеться со мной? — спросил Грег.

Майкрофт остолбенел, услышав этот вопрос. 

— Да? И когда?

— Два дня назад. 

— Мне они говорили, что поедут в кинотеатр, а потом поужинают в ресторане. 

— Нет. Они поехали ко мне. На ужин были суп и хлеб. По крайней мере, у меня. Они меня накормили. 

И снова воцарилась тишина, отвратительная, плотная и липкая, она повисла в воздухе облаком из невысказанных слов и чувств. Доселе восхитительный на вкус кофе во рту превратился в противную горькую слизь. 

— Несмотря на то, что этот кофе — один из лучших, представленных на современном рынке, во рту он становится какой-то омерзительной и склизкой жижей, что изо всех сил пытается сдавить моё горло. Раньше в твоём присутствии я никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал, — сказал Грег и поставил чашку обратно на поднос. 

— Приношу свои извинения, — оставив притворство, произнёс Майкрофт и тоже опустил чашку. 

— Просто хочу сказать, что в том, что случилось, нет твоей вины, хоть я и не уверен, что действительно думаю, что это так. Я зол на тебя. Правда, я очень зол. Но думаю, что эта злость из-за боли. 

— Я сожалею. 

— Сожаление не изменит того, что случилось. 

— Я понимаю это. 

— И что ты понимаешь? Что, ты думал, должно было произойти, когда правда всплывёт наружу? 

— Я предположил развитие нескольких возможных вариантов исхода. 

— О, просто прекрасно. Ты предположил. И какой вариант в итоге получился? 

Грег понимал, что эта злость по-прежнему душит его, что она говорит его голосом и сводит на нет все его попытки вести разговор, оперируя здравым смыслом. Ему не стоило приходить. Ему стоило уйти. 

— Первый.

— Первый?

— Ты, Грегори, человек высокой нравственности и непоколебимых моральных принципов. Я предположил, что когда обман раскроется, ты уйдёшь... И ты ушёл. 

В глазах Грега читалась недоверие. Неужели он этого ожидал? Неужели он рассчитал всё, что в итоге случилось, с самого начала? 

— То есть сейчас ты говоришь мне, что просто ждал момента, когда я уйду? И что тогда? Когда твой брат спрыгнул с крыши? Ты сделал в своём календаре какую-то пометку, типа точку для обратного отсчёта? О, признай, ты это сделал, да?.. И что же получается, все эти ночи, когда ты обещал, что у нас будет вечность... ты просто лгал мне в лицо? Ты смеялся над каждым сказанным мне тобой «вместе», «вечность» и «долго и счастливо» за моей спиной? О, но как же, жалкий полицейский, который в одночасье потерял всё и повёлся на такую глупую ложь… Поэтому ты был так безгранично терпелив со мной? Потому что знал, что у нас не будет никакой вечности, да? 

Он очень старался говорить, как и полагает здравомыслящему и цивилизованному человеку, но не мог. Чёртово сердце допустило промашку, позволив его разуму утратить власть над содержимым разговора. 

Глаза Майкрофта вспыхнули огоньком гневного пламени, и не успел Грег совладать с собой, как он прижал его к стене. 

— Я хотел, чтобы у нас была вечность! Я хотел быть с тобой, пока не умру. И я до сих пор этого хочу. Я был терпелив, потому что я люблю тебя и дорожу каждым моментом, который разделил вместе с тобой. Ты представить себе не может, как сильно я хотел, чтобы всё сложилось иначе. Чтобы у меня получилось убедить Шерлока придумать альтернативу уже имевшемуся плану. Но у меня не получилось. Да и мы просто не могли позволить себе так рисковать. Ты был на прицеле у снайпера Мориарти. Ты, Джон и миссис Хадсон. Один неправильный ход, и он бы убил тебя. Я не мог позволить этому случиться, Грегори. Ты всё для меня. Ты моя вечность... И ты всегда ею будешь. Я глубоко сожалею, что тебе пришлось оказаться между молотом и наковальней. 

Их взгляды были прикованы друг к другу, а пальцы их воедино сомкнутых ладоней сжимали друг друга, словно они были последним оплотом света посреди темноты — такие близкие и такие далёкие. 

Казалось, перед ними промелькнула не одна мирская жизнь, прежде чем Майкрофт выдохнул и отпустил Грега. Он сделал несколько шагов назад и поправил пиджак. Грег сделал то же самое. 

Добравшись до двери, он развернулся и посмотрел на Майкрофта. 

— Я должен знать, что вместе мы сможем с этим справиться, — произнёс он напоследок. — Но ты же понимаешь, что на это уйдёт время? Время на то, чтобы, глядя на тебя, я перестал вспоминать случившееся. Ты сможешь подождать? 

— Да. Я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется.


End file.
